Dongeng Terakhir
by ratri weasley
Summary: Tiga hari sebelum Bill dan Fleur menikah, Arthur dan Molly Weasley menceritakan romansa masa muda serta pahit manis yang mereka alami selama berumah tangga pada Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron Dan Ginny. Oh ya, karena The Burrow juga jadi basecamp Orde Phoenix, ada beberapa yang ikut menyimak kisah mereka.
1. Awal Sebuah Cerita

Tiga hari sebelum pernikahan Bill dan Fleur

Akhirnya, The Burrow sepenuhnya terbasmi dari rayap, debu dan jembalang setelah berhari-hari dibersihkan oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya—kecuali Percy dan Charlie. Percy berada di Kementerian, tentu saja, sejak kali terakhir menampakkan batang hidungnya di The Burrow Natal lalu, Molly dan Arthur tak lagi mendengar kabar dari putra ketiganya. Kakaknya, Charlie kabarnya akan pulang sebentar lagi demi menghadiri pernikahan Bill.

Melalui jendela dapur, Molly memandangi keempat putranya yang masih sibuk memangkas rumput agar tenda raksasa yang telah dipesan dapat didirikan besok malam. Ingatannya melayang ke masa lalu, dimana dari jendela yang sama Molly melihat Ron mengejar si kembar karena telah mengambil boneka beruang kesayangannya, kemudian mengadu pada Bill. Ah…baru kemarin rasanya mereka sekecil itu, batin Molly sembari menyeka keringatnya.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Ginny sedang membantu Fleur menjemur tirai-tirai berenda yang akan dipasang besok pagi. Walaupun tidak begitu akrab, setidaknya kedua gadis itu terlihat akur dan tenang. Ah..Fleur…perempuan yang sebentar lagi akan berikrar mendampingi Bill sepanjang hayatnya sebagaimana ia dan Arthur lakoni hingga saat ini. Belum lagi Ginny, si bungsu yang telah menjelma gadis jelita yang katanya menjadi salah satu "pujaan sejuta umat" di Hogwarts. Si kecil nan lincah laksana kijang yang dulu sering membuntutinya ke mana-mana kini melenggang bebas menikmati masa remajanya walau keadaan sudah tak sebaik dulu sejak Pangeran Kegelapan muncul.

Sentuhan tangan dan kecupan ringan di sudut kiri kening dari sang suami membuat Molly tersadar dari lamunan.. "Kurasa sudah saatnya kita ceritakan pada mereka, Mollywobbles." gumam Arthur sembari memandangi kelima buah cinta—dan calon menantu—mereka di luar sana dengan tatapan sendu. Molly mengangguk setuju. "Aku sudah tak sabar bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti. Perlukah kita panggil anak-anak sekarang?"

"Sebaiknya begitu. Kau istirahatlah dulu, aku yang akan panggil mereka, oke?"

"Kau ini, tumben sekali perhatian pada istrimu."

"Mumpung masih bisa dilakukan, kenapa tidak? Kan sudah jadi kewajiban suami…" kata Arthur, lalu ia keluar memanggil mereka semua untuk masuk ke dalam.

Senyum Molly merekah, kemudian ia beranjak ke ruang tamu, duduk di kursi tempatnya biasa merajut sweter sebagai salah satu wujud kasih sayang pada suami dan anak-anaknya, selain masakannya.

Ketika Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ron dan Ginny duduk di ruang tamu, Arthur duduk di sebelah sang istri, tersenyum padanya. Sebentar lagi, sebuah cerita tentang keluarga kecil yang mereka bangun siap menjadi dongeng terakhir untuk mereka.

"Mum? Ada apa?" tanya Bill, ada sedikit kekhawatiran di wajah tampannya.

Molly dan Arthur tersenyum. "Ayahmu dan aku punya cerita untuk kalian, anak-anak. Dengarkan baik-baik, karena ini kali terakhir kami mendongengi kalian di masa-masa seperti ini." kata Molly sembari menggenggam tangan sang suami.

Mata keenam muda-mudi itupun berbinar, siap mendengar Arthur dan Molly bercerita.


	2. You Had Me at Hello?

"Seperti kalian, pertemuan kami pertama kali terjadi di peron 9 ¾ . Kompartemen kami pun bersebelahan, tetapi kami tidak saling menyadari keberadaan masing-masing. Itu pula yang terjadi ketika kami duduk berhadapan setelah acara Seleksi, karena terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan teman baru masing-masing. Setelah memasuki asrama Gryffindor pun, kami belum saling bicara, tapi aku ingat betul kami selalu berdiri berdampingan." cerita Arthur.

"Waktu itu, satu-satunya alasanku berdiri di dekat ayahmu adalah agar terhindar dari Rhiannon Sheeran yang terus menerus menempeliku sejak di kereta. Dia ceriwis sekali, aku tidak bisa mendengarkan perkataan Prefek kami waktu itu dengan lengkingan suaranya."sambung Molly, sembari mengingat sosok mantan teman sekamarnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Jadi Mum mencari 'perlindungan' kepada Dad, tapi masih tidak ngobrol juga? Atau minimal saling sapa, gitu?" tanya Ginny heran. Sungguh dia tak menyangka awal pertemuan orang tuanya tidak disertai perkenalan sebagaimana dugaannya—dan kakak-kakaknya. Baik Arthur maupun Molly menggeleng.

"Kami belum berkenalan hingga sebulan kemudian, tapi entah kenapa selalu berdekatan." jelas Molly lagi. Anak-anaknya melongo.

"Mum, bagaimana bisa kalian tidak saling bicara…" kata Fred.

"Padahal kalian selalu berdekatan?" sambung George.

"Lantas, kapan dong kalian berkenalan?" tanya Ron penasaran, kini menopang dagu di pinggir sofa.

o0o

Hogwarts, Oktober 1961

Langit sewarna perkamen tua menaungi bangunan sekolah yang dikelilingi bukit dan danau. Hembusan angin musim gugur sedang kencang-kencangnya sehingga membuat Molly harus mengejar bulu gagaknya yang kini terbawa angin. Kalau bukan untuk bahan pelajaran Ramuan sore ini, ia tak akan berlari seperti orang gila ke Aula Depan dan merelakan bulu itu terbang. Pada saat yang sama, dari arah berlawanan Arthur yang sedang berjalan seorang diri melihat bulu gagak yang terbang tak jauh dari ujung rambutnya yang merah menyala. Refleks ditangkapnya bulu gagak milik Molly dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Hei! Itu punyaku!"

Terdengar suara anak perempuan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Arthur memandang si empunya suara; anak perempuan bertubuh gempal dengan rambut merah ikal sebahu, wajahnya memerah karena lelah berlari. Tingginya bahkan tak melebihi dada Arthur, namun entah bagaimana ia menganggapnya manis walau suaranya menggelegar. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Arthur memberikan bulu gagak kepada Molly.

"Terima kasih. Er…Kau tahun pertama juga bukan, sih?"tanya Molly, sedikit malu-malu.

"Ya. Mana teman-temanmu?" tanya Arthur, berbasa-basi.

"Oh, mereka sudah jalan duluan ke kelas Ramuan. Kau?"

"Kurang lebih sama. Mau ke kelas bersamaku?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Arthur. Padahal, tahu namanya saja belum. Molly sedikit kaget mendengarnya, tapi ia malah tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Molly Prewett. Kau?"

"Aku Arthur Weasley. Senang bertemu denganmu, Molly."

Molly tertawa lepas. "Hahaha…kaku amat. Kita sudah bertemu setiap hari selama sebulan! Yuk, Arthur! Sebelum kita kena detensi Profesor Slughorn…"ajaknya, lalu keduanya berjalan ke kelas Ramuan. Dan untung saja, perkenalan mereka tidak membuat Profesor Slughorn memberikan detensi seusai pelajaran.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berarti kau adiknya Fabian dan Gideon Prewett, dong? Mereka teman baik kakakku soalnya."

"Masa? Kok mereka tidak pernah cerita, sih? Padahal Billius, kakakmu itu kan…"

"Populer. Ya, tak heran sih, dia memang orangnya menyenangkan. Kau pasti akan cepat akrab dengannya." Arthur kemudian menceritakan kakak sulungnya yang kini sudah memasuki tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts bersama kedua kakak Molly.

Singkat cerita, Arthur dan Molly menjadi teman baik walau masing-masing punya sahabat lain. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di Menara Astronomi untuk berbagi cerita tentang apapun: Arthur dan kesenangannya terhadap dunia Muggle, Molly dan masa kecilnya bersama kedua abangnya, Fabian dan Gideon, kekesalannya terhadap si cerewet Rhiannon Sheeran, Quidditch, dan sebagainya. Terlebih mereka memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang sama persis, dimana mereka di "cap" sebagai blood traitor alias darah-pengkhianat. Arthur menyukai sikap Molly yang penuh perhatian, lucu, pemberani dan blak-blakan, sementara Molly pun menyukai selera humor, sifat ingin tahu dan keterbukaan Arthur terhadap segala hal, bahkan yang dianggap tabu saat itu.

o0o

"…pokoknya, tahun-tahun pertama pertemanan kami sering menyelinap keluar, hanya untuk menceritakan keluh kesah di Menara Astronomi, apalagi setelah Molly resmi jadi Chaser tim Quidditch Gryffindor." ujar Arthur.

"Whoa! Mum main Quidditch juga?! Kok tidak pernah cerita?" Bill terperanjat mengetahui bakat terpendam sang ibu di masa lalu.

"Sekarang ketahuan deh sebagian dari kita suka Quidditch gara-gara siapa, hahaa.."kelakar Ginny. "pasti dulu permainan Mum keren!"

Dipuji demikian oleh Ginny dan Bill, Molly hanya tersenyum malu.

Anak-anak dan Fleur termangu mendengarnya. Bahkan Ron tersenyum sembari melayangkan pikirannya kepada masa-masa awal persahabatannya dengan Hermione, sehingga Fred menyenggolnya dan memberi pandangan penuh arti sehingga Ron malu sendiri.

"Um… Molly, apakah selama kalian berteman pernah..kau tahu..bertengkar?" tanya Fleur takut-takut. Walau hubungannya dengan Molly sudah jauh membaik, tetap saja ia kuatir calon ibu mertuanya akan meledak sewaktu-waktu.

Belum sempat Arthur dan Molly menjawab, terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Dad? Mum? Ada orang di rumah?"

Kakak beradik Weasley memekik gembira menyadari bahwa saudara mereka, Charlie telah kembali pulang, begitupun kedua orang tua mereka. Berhamburan mereka menuju pintu, menyambut kepulangan si pawang naga dari Rumania.

"CHARLIE!" pekik mereka bersahutan, memeluk erat sosok gempal yang paling jarang pulang ke The Burrow itu. Charlie pun nyaris terharu kala memeluk ayah, ibu, abang dan adik-adiknya yang sudah mulai dewasa, serta menyambut Fleur dengan suka cita.

"Pulang juga kau, Dik!" kata Bill, merangkul adiknya saat mereka berjalan ke ruang tamu. Puas bercengkerama melepas rindu, Charlie bertanya,

"Tumben hampir lengkap. Lagi pada ngapain?"

"Oh, kami sedang mendengarkan cerita masa muda Mum dan Dad, seru deh. Kami bahkan baru tahu dulu Mum main Quidditch!" ujar Ginny, duduk diantara Charlie dan Ron di sofa.

"Hmmm…sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak nih." Charlie terdengar agak kecewa.

Arthur terkekeh mendengar kelakar putra keduanya ini. "Tenang, Charlie, kami baru mulai, kok. Nah..sampai di mana tadi?"

"Pertengkaran kita, Sayang. Ingat Johanna Park?" mata Molly mengerling sinis kea rah sang suami, sedangkan Arthur menunduk malu teringat sang mantan kekasih yang kini tak diketahui rimbanya.


	3. Drama Pra-Pesta Dansa

**Guest: belooom, ini masih panjang ceritanya, hehee...**

**Silver Doellet: siaap! mohon pantauannya yaa**

**esposa malfoy: thank youu **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Mamah Rowling, kecuali Johanna Park. Kesempurnaan hanya milik Allah. Yukmariiii**

* * *

Lagi-lagi, Fleur dan keenam anak Weasley heboh mendengar pernyataan Molly. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa sebelum bersama Molly ayah mereka pernah pacaran dengan perempuan lain, apalagi namanya baru mereka dengar. Spontan Ginny melirik Ron dengan tatapan penuh arti, seolah tahu apa yang akan diceritakan ayah-ibu mereka akan mirip dengan cinta segitiga kakaknya dengan Lavender Brown dan Hermione. Ron tentu tidak menyadarinya karena dia dan kakak-kakaknya bersemangat menanti kelanjutan kisah kasih orang tuanya selama bersekolah di Hogwarts.

"Aaaaaah….." koor anak-anaknya serempak, sembari melempar tatapan ingin tahu sekaligus geli pada Arthur.

"Dia cantik nggak, Dad?" goda Fred sambil bertopang dagu dan menyeringai.

"Mendingan mana sama Mum dulu?" imbuh Bill.

"Berapa lama kalian bersama?" Charlie menambahkan.

"Waktu itu Mum masih jomblo atau sedang pacaran juga?"kata Ron. Fleur meledak tertawa.

"Jangan dengarkan Ron, Dad, dia mah curhat…"kata Ginny sembari menahan tawanya.

"Apa saja yang sudah Dad lakukan dengan Johanna?" imbuh George.

Wajah Arthur lantas merah padam dibombardir pertanyaan sesengit itu oleh anak-anaknya. Bukan salah mereka juga, karena sifat ingin tahu yang besar adalah 'warisan' Arthur yang sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Bahkan Arthur menyadarinya kala memperhatikan mata mereka berbinar-binar seperti waktu ia akan mengulik peralatan Muggle yang biasa didapatnya di toko loak dekat Diagon Alley. Molly hanya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi sang suami yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Sudahlah, anak-anak. Ya, dia cantik, tapi ibumu jauh lebih cantik. Kami juga hanya sebentar, lagipula waktu itu ibu kalian masih belum pernah pacaran karena setiap pemuda yang mendekatinya tidak ada yang lolos dari interogasi paman-paman kalian. Johanna—"

"Johanna adalah cinta pertama ayah kalian, anak-anak. Dialah satu-satunya perempuan yang membuatku naik darah selain Rhiannon karena…akan kuceritakan pada kalian." Kata Molly, kemudian dengan tenang ia menceritakan hubungan Arthur dan Johanna di masa lalu, yang meninggalkan luka cukup dalam di hatinya walau hanya sementara.

o0o

Desember 1965

Heboh memang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari di Hogwarts, tetapi kehebohan yang satu ini jauh dari rumor kegelapan tentang Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan kroco-kroconya, melainkan acara Pesta Dansa yang akan diadakan seminggu sebelum liburan Natal tiba. Para siswa-siswi tahun keempat hingga tahun ketujuh dibuat heboh dengan pertanyaan: seperti apa jubah dan tata rias yang akan dipakai, bagaimana terlihat luwes kala berdansa, dan tentunya siapa yang akan diajak ke Pesta Dansa. Mereka membicarakannya dimana-mana, bahkan di kelas, seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Kelas Sejarah Sihir berlangsung membosankan seperti biasanya, apalagi dengan cuaca dingin yang membuat seluruh siswa-siswi di kelas ingin bergumul di kasur masing-masing daripada harus mengikuti pelajaran, termasuk Molly. Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, Molly tertidur pulas dengan damai sampai telinganya menangkap suara asing dari sebelah kirinya—sebelah Arthur.

"Hey, Artie, siapa yang akan kauajak ke Pesta Dansa nanti? Kata Andromeda kau belum ada pasangan.."

Suara perempuan. Halus, seperti bisikan hantu yang membangunkan Molly dari tidur lelap tanpa mimpi. _Artie? Siapa yang berani memanggilnya begitu? Aku saja tidak pernah…_pikir Molly, kini matanya terbuka, namun tetap pada posisinya.

"Er..entahlah, Johanna. Aku belum tahu." Kata Arthur pendek di sebelahnya. Molly menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. Lagipula, siapa sih Johanna-Johanna ini?

"Sama, dong. Aku juga masih bingung mau pergi dengan siapa, padahal waktunya tinggal dua hari lagi.. Kau mau pergi denganku?"

"Tentu saja. Sampai ketemu nanti, Johanna."balas Arthur datar, namun entah bagaimana berhasil melesatkan kekesalan Molly ke puncak tertinggi.

_Demi kentut Merlin, gadis ini benar-benar jebolan rumah sakit jiwa!_ batin Molly kesal terhadap sikap petakilan Johanna di balik wajah inosennya. Molly tidak pernah merasa dikhianati seperti ini, bahkan oleh Arthur Weasley, si cowok baik-baik yang jarang melanggar peraturan.

Selama ini persahabatan mereka terasa amat tulus, damai, dan menyenangkan, seolah tak ada dusta di antara mereka sampai seorang gadis Ravenclaw bernama Johanna Park mulai mencuri perhatian Arthur di tahun kelima. Johanna, Muggle berdarah Korea yang dikenal gesit dalam permainan Quidditch rupanya telah menaruh hati kepada Arthur sejak mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok pada pelajaran Telaah Muggle, bersama Molly juga tentunya. Gara-gara kejadian tadi, sepanjang sisa hari Molly mengabaikan Arthur saking kesalnya. Mengetahui ada yang janggal pada Molly sejak pelajaran Sejarah Sihir usai, Arthur mengajaknya bicara di ruang rekreasi karena Menara Astronomi terlalu dingin malam itu.

"Molly, kau ini kenapa sih? Belum dapat pasangan juga untuk ke Pesta Dansa?"

"Tentu saja belum! Masih ada sehari lagi kok, untuk mencari lagi!"

"Mencari lagi? Apa maksudmu?"

Lidah Molly terasa kelu. Ia kebingungan mencari alasan paling masuk akal agar perasaannya terhadap Arthur tidak terkuak—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Kenapa kau malah pergi dengan Johanna?"

"Kenapa juga kau ingin tahu? Jelas-jelas dia mengajakku tadi, jadi aku berhak menerimanya."

"Oh, tentu saja kau menerima ajakannya, Artie! Dia kan disukai semua orang.."

"Aku menyukainya, Molly, sejak musim panas lalu. Aku takut kau marah, makanya sampai sekarang tidak kuceritakan."

Kali ini, kekesalan Molly benar-benar memuncak. Dadanya mendadak amat sesak, air mata bercucuran di pipi ranumnya. Walaupun diucapkan tanpa emosi, jelas ada rasa bersalah dalam suara Arthur saat mengucapkannya.

"Maafkan aku, oke? Tadinya aku malah ingin mengajakmu kalau tadi tidak ketemu dia, atau Amos Diggory memintamu!"

"Oh, kau menjadikanku cadangan terakhir untuk menjadi pasangan dansamu, Arthur? Kukira kita berteman!" Molly berbalik, menghambur pergi dari hadapan Arthur, yang tiba-tiba menyambar tangannya.

"Molly, tunggu!"

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

Arthur mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, kemudian menyeka air mata Molly dari wajahnya. Seketika, hanya isakan kecil Molly dan derak api di perapian yang mengisi kesunyian di ruang rekreasi.

"Belum pernah aku melihatmu nangis separah ini..tapi cantik kok kayak Myrtle Merana." bisik Arthur lembut, berusaha menghibur Molly, yang kemudian tertawa kecil sambil memukul dada Arthur setelah diledek demikian.

"Aku sakit hati…"bisik Molly parau. Degup jantungnya mengencang kala mata biru Arthur bersirobok dengan matanya. "…karena aku mencintaimu, Arthur."

Arthur tak percaya bahwa Molly, teman dekatnya mengatakan hal yang seharusnya bisa dia katakan kepada Johanna. Ingin rasanya ia tarik Molly ke dalam dekapannya lalu menciumnya mesra—tapi Johanna adalah cinta pertamanya. Arthur mencintai Johanna. Tapi kata-kata Molly barusan berhasil membuat pendirian Arthur goyah.

"Sudahlah, Arthur, lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Aku tidak marah lagi kau pergi dengan Johanna, toh aku tak keberatan jika akhirnya pergi dengan Andromeda." ujar Molly getir, kemudian pergi ke kamar anak perempuan, meninggalkan Arthur seorang diri.


	4. Rumah Masa Depan Kita

Huaaaaa alhamdulillah akhirnya bisa update juga. Langsung aja yaaaak!

* * *

"Saat itu, kupikir ini kali terakhir kami saling bicara. Di Pesta Dansa, akhirnya aku pergi bertiga dengan Andromeda dan Teddy, sedangkan ayah kalian terlihat senang sekali bersama Johanna, sampai-sampai dia tidak mengenaliku. Bahkan setelah Pesta Dansa berakhir, setiap kali melihat mereka berdua aku ingin menjauh dan mencurahkan isi hatiku pada Andromeda. Hmmm...cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu rasanya memang pahit." kenang Molly, pandangannya menerawang. Tak disangka-sangka, Fleur dan Weasley bersaudara langsung mengerang protes pada Arthur sehingga rumah kembali gaduh seperti sedang menonton pertandingan Quidditch.

"Tidak mungkin! Apa yang Dad pikirkan saat itu?! Kami kecewa!" Charlie sampai bangkit dari sofa saking terkejutnya.

"Oh, tidak! Dad, kau tega sekali! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu di depan cewek yang lagi nangis!" protes George.

"Aaaah…sayang sekali! Mum pasti patah hati banget deh. Kalau itu terjadi pada Ginny, George dan aku akan mengerjainya habis-habisan!" protes Fred.

"Tentu saja begitu! Dad parah banget sih..bukannya dipeluk habis menghapus air matanya, kan bisa jadi lebih romantis!" protes Ginny.

"Wow. Sama sekali tak menyangka Dad pernah bikin orang patah hati." Bill terkagum-kagum sekaligus heran mendengarnya.

"Dad! Bagaimana kau tidak menyadari perasaan Mum?!" sambung Ron.

"Justru saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa ibumu jatuh cinta padaku. Tentu saja, saat itu aku memang tampan." Arthur berseloroh. "Well, situasinya memang jadi aneh. Kami tidak berbicara sampai liburan Natal selesai."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Johanna?" tanya Fleur penasaran.

"Kami sempat pacaran selama beberapa bulan. Tapi karena lama-lama kami bosan, akhirnya putus, kemudian aku dan ibumu mulai berpacaran."

"Hmmm..oke. Kami ingin mendengar bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya. Kalian berpacaran cukup lama, kan? Nah, bagaimana Dad melamar Mum saat itu?" tanya Bill.

"Ketahuilah, anak-anakku, melamar perempuan seribu kali lebih menegangkan daripada O.W.L.. Bayangkan, dulu kami masih baru lulus dari Hogwarts, aku masih jadi pegawai magang di Departemen Misteri, keluarga kami sederhana, dan sering terjadi kericuhan. Butuh nyali yang besar untuk melakukannya, Nak. Bill telah melaluinya, dan tak lama lagi kalian juga akan mengalaminya."

Kali ini, The Burrow benar-benar sunyi. Tak ada yang bersuara selain bunyi jangkrik di pekarangan, sebab pemuda-pemudi itu siap mendengar kisah ini dengan seksama.

o0o

Ottery St. Catchpole, Mei 1969

Sejak awal musim dingin silam, di depan tanah lapang berumput nan kosong itu Arthur berikrar pada dirinya sendiri: membangun masa depan bersama Molly. Setelah bertahun-tahun saling mendampingi—dari kencan sederhana di Honeydukes, bertengkar hebat menjelang O.W.L. dan N.E.W.T., sampai kericuhan yang harus mereka atasi sebagai anggota Orde Phoenix—sosok Molly adalah satu dari segelintir hal yang membuatnya tetap waras di tengah kegilaan dunia, sehingga dengan meminangnya setidaknya Arthur masih punya harapan untuk meraih masa depan yang lebih baik demi keluarga mereka kelak, walau penghasilan pas-pasan.

"Jenggot Merlin, kau masih delapan belas tahun, Arthur! Kau yakin akan menikahi Molly di tengah-tengah situasi serba susah seperti ini? Bagaimana kau akan menafkahinya?" begitu pendapat Billius, kakak tertuanya ketika Arthur mengutarakan niatnya untuk pertama kali. Arthur mengangguk mantap dengan mata berapi-api saat itu.

"Tentu saja, Billius! Aku sudah membeli tanah di Ottery St. Catchpole dengan tabunganku sendiri dan akan kubangun rumah. Percayakah kau, kalau pernikahan membuka pintu rezeki? Maksudku, lihat Mum dan Dad! Walau sederhana kebutuhan kita dan saudara-saudara yang lain tercukupi, kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu, Dik. Aku hanya khawatir. Ngomong-ngomong, kau harus bicara pada Dad, Fabian dan Gideon sebelum melamarnya dan memberinya cincin."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Suatu saat, Molly dan anak-anakmu akan sebangga aku karena telah mengenal orang seberani kau." Billius tersenyum sembari mencengkeram erat bahu Arthur, yang senyumnya merekah setelah mendengarnya.

Hari ini, tepat tujuh bulan kemudian Arthur memenuhi janjinya. Sebuah rumah yang dibangunnya dengan bantuan ayah, kakak-kakak, Fabian, Gideon, dan beberapa teman baiknya selama di Hogwarts dan Orde Phoenix telah berdiri. Restu sudah didapat, cincin warisan mendiang ibunya telah disimpan aman sampai hari pernikahannya kelak jika pinangannya diterima, ayah dan kakak-kakaknya bergantian memberi nasihat padanya. Disamping itu, Arthur sepenuhnya yakin, rumah itu adalah masa depannya bersama Molly. _Akhirnya, sebuah masa depan yang jelas_, pikirnya sembari tersenyum bangga memandangi rumah impian kala ia berhenti di depannya bersama Molly, yang matanya ditutup scarf berwarna ungu tua.

"Arthur? Sudah boleh dibuka?" kata Molly, kepalanya celingukan ke kanan dan kiri, mereka-reka apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Buka saja, Mollywobbles. Kau akan terkejut melihatnya." kata Arthur, detak jantungnya makin tak menentu, apalagi melihat ekspresi Molly ketika membuka scarf kemudian memandang rumah itu di hadapan mereka dengan ekspresi takjub. Bagaimana tidak, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya seorang Arthur Weasley memberinya kejutan, berukuran besar pula. Matanya berbinar-binar memandangi rumah itu dari atas ke bawah. Walaupun tidak megah dan tidak ada rumah lain, bangunan itu terlihat hangat dan nyaman untuk disinggahi.

"I-ini..indah sekali." Hanya itu yang terungkap dari bibir Molly. "Kau membuatnya?"

Arthur mengangguk. "Dengan beberapa bantuan pastinya. Butuh tujuh bulan dan lima belas orang untuk membangunnya sampai utuh, supaya bisa kutunjukkan padamu."

"Apa yang ingin kautunjukkan padaku?"

"Masa depan. Rumah ini," kata Arthur sambil memandangi ke arah rumah itu. "akan menjadi masa depanku jika kau berada di dalamnya." Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja, padahal tadinya bukan ini yang dilatihnya bersama Billius sebelum menjemput Molly dan membawanya kemari. Benar saja, Molly mengernyitkan dahi karena tidak memahami maksud kata-kata Arthur.

"Mungkin aku belum mampu memberikan barang bagus padamu, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia. Lagipula, semua ini tidak ada artinya kalau..er..aku tak mau membangun masa depan bersamamu. Jadi..." Arthur menggenggam tangan Molly erat-erat, menatapi mata cokelatnya yang berkaca-kaca. "Molly Prewett, bisakah kita memiliki masa depan bersama di rumah ini?"

Athur memang bukan pujangga, namun kata-katanya barusan berhasil membuat Molly terharu hingga hampir tak mampu bernafas. Terlebih melihat rumah yang telah Arthur bangun dengan susah payah selama tujuh bulan terakhir, rasanya cincin berlian tak ada apa-apanya. Lantas, Molly mengangguk dan memeluk Arthur erat sekali.

"Ya, Arthur. Tentu saja aku mau!" jawabnya, kemudian memberi Arthur kecupan mesra nan lembut di bibir. "Tapi..bagaimana dengan keluarga kita?"

"Sebelum melamarmu aku sudah meminta izin pada mereka dulu, kok, walau aku gugup setengah mati saat membicarakannya dengan Bibi Muriel dan kakak-kakakmu. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf ya kalau aku belum bisa membelikanmu cincin pertunangan." kata Arthur sembari melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Molly.

"Apalah arti cincin pertunangan jika kau sudah membangun rumah. Jujur saja, aku lebih suka begini daripada dihujani perhiasan." kata Molly, mengibaskan tangannya.

Kemudian, pasangan muda itu melangkah bersama-sama, siap menyongsong masa depan yang menanti di dalam sebuah rumah di Ottery St. Catchpole. Terlepas dari usia muda dan situasi dunia sihir yang makin kacau, Arthur dan Molly sepenuhnya yakin bahwa selama mereka bersama-sama, semua bisa dihadapi.

Dua bulan kemudian, dalam upacara sederhana yang dihadiri keluarga dan kerabat dekat Arthur dan Molly mengucap ikrar sehidup semati, di pekarangan rumah yang baru jadi itu. Upacara berlangsung khidmat dan penuh haru, dimana semua orang menitikkan air mata sejak upacara dimulai. Andromeda Black, sang pendamping pengantin wanita bahkan sudah sibuk menghapus air matanya sejak Molly melangkah di altar, didampingi Fabian dan Gideon. Sepupunya, Sirius yang kala itu masih berusia sembilan tahun bertugas sebagai pembawa cincin, bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi di sekitarnya, sehingga ia hanya bisa diam. Amos Diggory, pendamping mempelai pria menahan haru saat si kembar menyerahkan Molly pada Arthur. Puncaknya, kala Arthur dan Molly mengucap ikrar dengan mantap, Fabian, Gideon, Billius, Septimus—ayah Arthur dan Billius—, bahkan bibi Muriel ikut terharu menyaksikannya. Mereka setidaknya menemukan sepercik kebahagiaan di tengah-tengah kekacauan yang melanda dunia sihir sejak kedatangan Pangeran Kegelapan.

* * *

P.S.: konon katanya di silsilah keluarga Weasley ada yang namanya Billius (yang nantinya bakal jadi nama tengah Ron), makanya dimasukkin jadi kakaknya Arthur. Gak tau persis sih Arthur berapa bersaudara, tapi yang jelas ada Billius sebagai kakaknya, hehe...


	5. Utuh

Senyum merekah di wajah Ginny dan Fleur seusai Arthur bercerita. Tak salah lagi, kedua gadis itu pasti membayangkan adegan pernikahan mereka sendiri di halaman depan dengan gaun putih, tiara warisan Bibi Muriel, dan tentunya kehadiran keluarga. Fleur akan segera mewujudkannya dalam hitungan hari, tapi Ginny? Usianya bahkan belum genap enam belas, setahu Arthur calonnya pun belum ada. Mata biru Arthur bersirobok dengan mata coklat putri bungsunya yang diwarisi Molly; berbinar-binar laksana kembang api di langit malam, melengkapi senyum manisnya. Dalam sanubarinya Arthur berharap dapat mengantar Ginny ke pelaminan suatu hari, setelah menyaksikan semua abangnya menempuh hidup baru.

"Setelah itu, satu demi satu kalian lahir ke dunia. Aku bahkan masih ingat ekspresimu, Bill, waktu ibumu hamil Ginny. Kira-kira seperti.." Arthur pura-pura terkesiap, meniru raut wajah Bill saat itu: kedua mata membelalak, mulutnya menganga. Sontak ibu, Fleur dan adik-adiknya tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Bill memandang ayahnya tak percaya, mengingat-ingat apakah wajahnya sekonyol itu tujuh belas tahun lalu. "Hahaha! Waktu itu Ron yang masih bayi sampai memasukkan tangannya ke mulutmu sampai kau tersedak waktu kuberitahu!" imbuh Molly.

Ron dan Bill bertukar pandang, sama terkejutnya ketika diceritakan kembali, namun akhirnya tertawa juga teringat kala ibu mereka mengumumkan kehamilannya yang terakhir ketika Bill berumur sembilan tahun, sementara Ron masih sepuluh bulan. Fleur bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata membayangkan adegan itu terjadi di ruangan ini.

"Oh iya, ingat tidak waktu Ginny masih tiga tahun sudah berani naik sapu? Kita mencarinya ke mana-mana dan ternyata dia jatuh di dapur!" kata Charlie.

"Kapan sih itu? kok rasanya aku tidak ada di sana?" tanya Bill.

"Waktu itu kau sudah di Hogwarts, Bill. Tapi hebatnya bukannya menangis, Ginny malah cekikikan walau dahinya luka. Padahal terbangnya sudah sejajar jendela kamarku,ingat?" tambah Ron.

Sekarang giliran Ginny memandang kakak-kakaknya dengan heran, rupanya ia tidak ingat sama sekali ke'sableng'an masa kecilnya. "Masa sih? Aku tidak ingat, kan kata kalian aku masih tiga tahun!"

"Oh tentu aku ingat, malah Ron yang nangis waktu itu!"sambung George.

"Karena dia kuatir setengah mati pada Ginny! Aduh, manis banget adik-adik kecil kita ini, George.."tambah Fred.

"Jelas..tapi kita berdua masih jauh lebih manis, kan, Fred?"

"Kita? Aku lebih manis darimu, hahahaha!"

Mendengar celoteh si kembar, semua orang tertawa geli, terutama Ginny. Sepanjang hidupnya, tak pernah ia merasa begitu dilindungi oleh kakak-kakaknya pada usia tiga tahun.

"Yah, sejak itu kalian kuminta untuk selalu melindungi adik perempuanmu ini, bahkan sampai sekarang. Aku senang kalian masih melakukannya, anak-anak. Apalagi, Perang Dunia Sihir pertama sedang berlangsung ketika Ginny lahir, dan pada saat yang sama kami dan paman-pamanmu akan turut berperang waktu itu.." suara Arthur bergetar ketika mengingat salah satu peristiwa terburuk yang pernah dialaminya setelah biduk rumah tangga mereka dibangun.

"Apa yang terjadi, Dad?" tanya Ginny. Mata Arthur memerah, air mata sudah mulai pasang di pelupuknya. Di sebelahnya, Molly menggenggam tangan suaminya erat-erat, bahkan sudah menangis.

"Mum? Dad? Kenapa jadi sedih begini?" tanya Ron, sama khawatirnya dengan sang adik.

"Kalian tahu, sejak kecil aku sangat dekat dengan kakak-kakakku, ayahmu juga. Karena sama-sama bungsu, mereka menjaga kami hingga detik terakhir."kata Molly sembari menghapus air matanya, sementara Arthur mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Sekali lagi, The Burrow sunyi senyap. Kemuraman yang dulu pernah menaungi rumah mereka tujuh belas tahun silam kembali ada, meskipun semu.

o0o

Ottery St. Catchpole, September 1981

Langit malam berkilauan menaungi The Burrow dan sekitarnya. Bukan karena keindahan bintang, gelegar petir maupun hujan meteor, melainkan terkena percikan mantra-mantra yang meluncur keluar dari tongkat sihir. Gema suara amarah para penyihir terdengar di mana-mana, bersahutan dengan ledakan dan keributan di luar sana.

Arthur, Molly dan ketujuh anak mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Bill yang seharusnya sudah berangkat ke Hogwarts duduk meringkuk di bawah sofa. Ia berulangkali menahan nafas, matanya tak berkedip karena menutupi ketakutan yang kini menaunginya. Di sebelahnya, Charlie memeluk Bill erat-erat sembari menyembunyikan wajah di punggung abangnya, begitupun Percy. Di sisi kiri Bill, tubuhnya bahkan sudah bergetar dan menutupi kedua telinganya dengan buku-buku. Si kembar yang sedang lasak-lasaknya bahkan mendadak jadi amat pendiam dalam dekapan Arthur, sedangkan Molly sedang bersusah payah menenangkan tangisan Ron dan Ginny yang menggeliat gelisah karena harus berbagi dalam gendongan sang ibu.

Di depan perapian, Arthur hanya memandang kosong secarik perkamen yang berisi surat perintah dari Orde Phoenix untuk maju ke medan perang bersama yang lainnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk: haruskah ia dan Molly meninggalkan tujuh buah hatinya demi menjalankan perintah? Mengalahkan Voldemort memang salah satu tujuan utamanya bergabung dalam Orde Phoenix, namun rasanya terlalu berat untuk beranjak dari istri dan anak-anaknya, walau hanya sejengkal.

"Dad...kapan semua ini berakhir?"tanya Bill takut-takut.

"Entahlah, Nak..semoga saja cepat berakhir, jadi kau bisa segera berangkat ke Hogwarts." kata Arthur, sementara tangisan bayi Ginny makin kencang dalam gendongan Molly, sedangkan Ron kecil mulai berjalan ke arah Charlie, yang segera memangkunya.

Seseorang menggedor-gedor pintu The Burrow. "Molly! Molly, kau ada di dalam? Arthur?"

Mengenali suara serak Fabian, Arthur dan Molly segera membukakan pintu untuknya setelah memberikan bayi Ginny kepada Bill. Fabian tak sendiri, ditemani Billius dan Gideon. Ketiganya terlihat berantakan dan penuh darah dan debu.

"Oh, syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Molly panik, memandangi kakak-kakaknya dan Billius.

"Mereka sudah dekat! Sebaiknya kalian semua bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah dekat garasi!"kata Billius.

"Di mana anak-anak? Akan kuboyong mereka ke sana sekarang juga! Kau juga, Molly!" perintah Gideon. Molly menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Gideon! Arthur dan aku akan tetap ikut perang bersama kalian!"

"Molly, kau—" Arthur terperanjat mendengar perkataan lugas sang istri. Mata Molly berkilat-kilat marah karena tidak diizinkan ikut, padahal surat perintah itu juga ditujukan kepadanya.

"Orde membutuhkan kita semua untuk ikut bertempur! Jadi kalau Arthur ikut, aku juga ikut!"tukas Molly, memandang lekat-lekat kakak-kakak, suami dan kakak iparnya.

"Arthur akan tetap ikut bersama kami, tapi tidak denganmu. Lagipula siapa yang nanti akan menjaga anak-anak? Bagaimana kalau sewaktu-waktu Ron dan Ginny butuh susu?"tanya Bilius sengit, matanya tertuju pada bayi Ginny yang mulai tertidur dengan damai di balik kain berwarna merah jambu dari kejauhan.

"Kebutuhan mereka sudah kupersiapkan sejak kemarin. Bill akan menjaga mereka semua hingga perang berakhir. Maka sebagai adik kalian, aku ingin bertempur bersama kalian." kata Molly, air matanya mulai mengambang kala menatap kakak-kakaknya. "dan sebagai istrimu, sudah tugasku mendampingimu di saat susah dan senang." Suaranya tercekat saat ia memandang Arthur.

Arthur menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Sebagai suamimu kuperintahkan kau tetap bersama anak-anak! Aku tak ingin mereka tumbuh tanpa ibu, apalagi kalau aku tidak selamat—"

PLAKK! Rasa panas menjalari pipi kanan Arthur seketika. "Jangan bodoh! Kau akan kembali dengan selamat, Arthur! Jangankan istrimu, aku, kakakmu, adalah orang terakhir yang menginginkan kematianmu!" raung Billius.

"Billius benar, Arthur. Kau dan Molly punya anak-anak yang harus kalian jaga hingga dewasa dan pendamping di hari tua. Sedangkan tugas kami adalah menjaga kalian sampai akhir, karena kami tak punya siapa-siapa lagi." imbuh Fabian, menenangkan Billius.

"Kami bertiga ingin keluarga kalian tetap utuh agar mereka bisa tumbuh normal, tidak seperti kita dulu. Kami sudah melakukan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar untuk melindungi Arthur dari bahaya maut. Kumohon, Molly, untuk keselamatan kalian semua." Kata Gideon.

Air mata Molly menggenang, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mereka bersama-sama membawa anak-anak ke ruang bawah tanah yang telah diberi mantra Fidelius. Setelah ketujuh anak sudah aman di dalam, Molly mengantar keempat laki-laki itu keluar. Sesaat setelah Billius ber Disapparette, tanpa disangka-sangka Molly memeluk kedua abangnya sekaligus, seolah itu kali terakhir mereka saling berpelukan. Dalam pelukan mereka, Molly merasa seperti berusia tujuh tahun lagi kala kedua abangnya berangkat ke Hogwarts, dulu. Tapi ini berbeda, entah apanya.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalian semua akan selamat...ya?" isaknya.

"Semoga, Molly. Semoga. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik hingga Arthur kembali." balas Fabian sembari menghapus air mata sang adik. Seusai memeluk Fabian dan Gideon, Molly menghampiri Arthur, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku akan kembali untuk kalian, sayang. Aku mencintaimu." bisik Arthur sambil membelai rambut ikal sang istri lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Bertahanlah." balas Molly. Arthur mengangguk, kemudian dia, Fabian dan Gideon Disapparette bersama, kemudian kembali ke ruang bawah tanah untuk menemani anak-anaknya.

Kala itu, perang dunia sihir memisahkan Prewett bersaudara dan Weasley bersaudara untuk selamanya.


End file.
